1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact member for a flat wiring member and a connector having the same.
The term “flat wiring member” as used herein includes Flexible Print Circuit (FPC), Flexible Flat Cable (FFC), printed wiring boards and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission is accomplished by two major methods. One is an imbalanced transmission method wherein a single wire is used for every data element. The other is a balanced transmission method wherein two wires in pairs are used for every data element to simultaneously transmit a positive signal and a negative signal, of which the magnitude is equal to the magnitude of the positive signal and of which the transmission direction is opposite to the transmission direction of the positive signal. The balanced transmission method has an advantage of being less affected by noise than the imbalanced transmission method, and therefore the balanced transmission is gaining widespread use.
Connectors are used for transmitting data elements between apparatuses. Especially, for balanced data transmissions, balanced transmission connectors having special configurations are used.
Some connectors have an FPC connected on the rear side of the connector main body. In the manufacturing process of this type of connector, it is desirable that the FPC is made so that it can be quickly connected to the rear side of the connector main body.
However, in connectors having a configuration as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-21178, plural terminals disposed at an end of an FPC are respectively soldered to corresponding contacts disposed on the rear side of a connector main body.
Such soldering work requires considerable time, and therefore increases the production cost of the connectors.